AKIHABARA Backstage pass
]] ]] AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) is a café opened by Tsunku and Shikura Chiyomaru in December 2011 under their joint agency, Le:iDo Entertainment. The café is idol themed, where the maids are aspiring idols while the customers are the "producers". In total, Akihabara Backstage Pass is composed of over 100 members. The members appear in TNX's Tsuntsube, and some may appear in gravure-related work. Some of the current and past members are from the idol groups Afilia Saga, Apple Tale, Lovely Doll, Doll Elements, C*Lover and THE Possible. Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome (バクステ外神田一丁目) is a unit consisting of AKIHABARA Backstage pass members. It was formed on May 1, 2012, announcing thier first indies single Produce. So far, Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume has released 2 indies singles and an upcoming major single. While the majority of the AKIHABARA Backstage cast are members of Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume, not everyone is used for the jackets. The covers goes to the members who have high weekly popularity rankings, along with selected girls choosen by the Bakusute staff and the label company (Warner Music Japan). Beginning with Yoropiku Pikuyoro!, there is a store edition for each single. The store edition is only avaiable in the Bakusute store in the AKIHABARA Backstage pass café. Members Some names might be incorrect, if you find a mistake, please fix it. Please help fix this page by setting it up by generation and age. First Generation Second Generation Third Generation * (神田春) *Yoda Kanae (依田可奈絵) *Igarashi Kaito (五十嵐海音) *Suzumiya Hinano (涼宮ひなの) *Miyaji Miho (宮地みほ) *Ayashima Yuka (綾島由佳) *Sada Anna (佐田あんな) *Hanazawa Reika (花沢れいか) *Mikami Yurie (三上ゆりえ) *Mizudori Wakana (水津鳥わかな) Fourth Generation *Watabe Soyo (渡部颯葉) * (石川不二夏) * (金子ひかる) *Suzumoto Riho (鈴本里歩) *Iijima Rina (飯島里奈) *Shiraishi Yuki (白石優希) *Kohinata Haruhi (小日向春日) *Kakihara Ayano (垣原綾乃) *Fujishiro Arisa (藤白愛里紗) *Nakajima Mami (中島まみ) *Ueda Satsuki (上田冴月) * (花里明香)＊ *Matsumoto Fuuka (松本ふうか) *Sumiya Serika (住谷千里香) *Kurusu Niko (来栖にこ) *Katase Akari (片瀬朱里) *Izumi Ado (泉亜土) *Kikuta Moka (菊田萌華)＊ Fifth Generation *TBA ＊: Current status is unknown. Others The following people below are not considered to be in a specific generation. Former Members First Generation *Iwata Akane (岩田あかね) *Inoue Satori (井上さとり) *Aisako Miyu (愛迫みゆ) *Iwasaki Yuki (岩崎夢生) *Ashizawa Mayu (芦崎麻耶) *Yamaguchi Momoko (山口桃子) * (山口みらん) *Hiiragi Shion (柊しおん) * (白石あゆみ) * (里見ゆな) *Kanno Marina (菅野まりな) *Kyan Ami (喜屋武あみ) * (山丘ゆうり) * (彩川さきの) *Hatori Akane (羽鳥あかね) *Hasuzaki Hajime (蓮崎はじめ) (graduated on September 30, 2012) *Uehara Riko (上原璃子) (graduated on September 30, 2012) * (雨谷碧莉) (graduated on September 30, 2012) *TIRA (graduated on November 30, 2012) *Maeda Misato (前田美里) (graduated on November 30, 2012) *Ichikawa Yuri (市川ゆり) (graduated on March 31, 2013) * (日向恵理) (graduated on April 30, 2013) *Suzuka Chuusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ) 1.5 Generation *Tsukino Mayu (月野まゆ) (graduated on May 30, 2012) *Yunoki Moemi (柚木萌実) (graduated on October 31, 2012) Second Generation *Mizusawa Yume (水沢結愛) (graduated on February 24, 2013) 2.2 Generation *Aihara Rina (相原莉奈) (graduated on December 31, 2012) 2.5 Generation *Onomichi Ena (尾道絵菜) (graduated on March 31, 2013) Third Generation * (矢代風花) (graduated on January 31, 2013) Other *NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei **Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) **Ono Haruka (大野はるか) **Yamashita Mizuki **Ishizuka Miku **Katsuta Reimi (勝田れいみ) **Akahane Tsubura (赤羽つぶら) *Afilia Saga **Kurumi (クルミ) **Meiry (メイリ) **Miina (ミィナ) **Roze (ロゼ) **Karen (カレン) *Doll Elements **Tamechika Anna (為近安奈) Unconfirmed *Kikuchi Rika (菊池りか) *Aoshima Nastuko *Ito Hiromi *Kagitani Mami (鍵谷まみ) *Shimizu Nanami (清水七海) *Yakura Kanamu (八倉叶夢) *Urase Misaki (うらせみさき) *Hoshida Shiho (星田しほ) *Harada Jurina (原田樹里菜) *Ikeda Nagisa (池田凪沙) *Suzuki Haru (鈴木はる) *Nagashima Misaki (長島実咲) *Maehara Hitomi (前原ひとみ) *Kikuhara Hana (菊原花) *Yoshizawa Himika (吉沢妃美香) *Yaguchi Miki (やぐちみき) *Sase Misaki (佐瀬弥咲) *Sakurai Mahiro (桜井まひろ) *Kayata Nozomi (茅田望見) *Maejima Kayon (前嶋かよん) *Himeshiro Ririka (姫城りりか) *Seto Chiaki (瀬戸千明) *Hoshino Kirano (星野きらの) *Aisaka Nana (逢坂なな) *Ayasaki Kogiku (綾咲こぎく) *Tsuruga Aya (鶴賀彩) *Chiba Yui (千葉祐衣) *Watanabe Arisa (渡辺ありさ) *Katsuragi Mio (桂木澪) *Sakuragawa Himeko (桜川ひめこ) *Adachi Serika (安達芹香) *Saito Ai (齊藤愛) *Nakatani Yuzuki (中谷柚貴) *Momose Ayumi (桃瀬あゆみ) *Kikuchi Moka (菊池萌華) *Hayasaki Miyuki (早坂魅雪) *Hisaoka Merumo (久岡メルモ) History 2011 On December 23, the cafe had an opening day event. It was announced that the cafe is a joint project, with Tsunku, the representative of TNX, and Shikura Chiyomaru, owner of a themed cafes chain. While the cafe's theme is inspiring idols training to debut, they had auditions for the girls for a chance to work at the cafe. Tsunku selected 80 girls out of 1,000+ applicants to be potential idols, quoting "We held an audition the same way we did with Morning Musume." Outside the 80 girls, there were also other groups participating in the cafe in its opening: OS☆U, Doll Elements (the trainees of Lovely Doll) and THE Possible. Afterwards, 15 of the opening staff performed LOVE Machine on stage for the first time. 2013 In February, 4th Generation auditions were announced. In June, 5th Generation auditions were announced. Discography Below is the discography for the group Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome. Singles Indie Singles *2012.08.01 Produce *2013.01.30 Yoropiku Pikuyoro! Major Singles *2013.05.08 Baito Fighter *2013.08.14 Bishoujo Mokushiroku Albums *2013 TBA Trivia *Fans believe that AKIHABARA Backstage pass is Tsunku's attempt to compete with AKB48. *Tsunku had said he wanted to create ENK48. *It is the largest group that Tsunku has ever worked with, or produced. More Info :Please visit the AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki for more info. External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Tsunku Category:TNX Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:2012 Units Category:1st Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Warner Music Japan Category:3rd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2nd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:4th Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:1.5 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome Category:2.2 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2.5 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass